Aroma de Rosas
by Three Swords
Summary: Dulce es una simple estudiante universitaria con mucha suerte; sin embargo, el problema no es su vida común y corriente, sino sus pesadillas... Creado para la GF2011
1. Prólogo

**Notas aclaratorias:**

_Hola a todos. Bienvenidos a** "Aroma de Rosas".  
><strong>Les advierto, de antemano, que esta es una historia diferente. Un fanfiction ligeramente paranormal, y que explora realidades alternativas donde también prevalece el amor entre William y Candy. Los personajes que aparecen en él fueron inspirados por los personajes originales del manga de Candy Candy y su relación con los mismos se irá revelando conforme avance la trama. _  
><em>La ascendencia de los hermanos Cornwell-Aston ancla sus raíces en la rama familiar de los Ardley asentada en México según aparece en dos fics de mi autoría titulados "Candice" y "El Jefe del Clan" respectivamente.<em>  
><em>La historia, en su mayor parte, se desarrolla en la ciudad de Xalapa, Veracruz (México) y se mencionan algunos lugares del mismo estado y, quizás, alguna otra localización en el país.<em>

.~.~.~.~.

_Dedicado, con todo mi cariño, a **Helena K.** y **Elle A**. Hermosas, cuando me hagan el honor de leerlo, comprenderán... Gracias también a **Tamborsita** (Tani): linda, no nos hemos visto mucho; pero debo reconocer que el fic que publicaste el año pasado me ha inspirado esta dirección._

**-~ C ~-**

**Aroma de Rosas**

**PRÓLOGO**

La sombra acechaba, como siempre ocurría durante su sueño.

La pesadilla era la misma cada vez: una sombra, una sombra que se movía sigilosamente, una sombra cuyos pasos perseguían fielmente los suyos. Las pisadas eran silenciosas, pero de alguna manera el eco que producían se filtraba en su mente, contagiando su corazón con el ritmo del pánico, acelerando sus latidos en un crescendo frenético que rayaba el paroxismo. Podía escucharlo aproximarse, paso por paso, pisada tras pisada, hasta quedar tan cerca que sentía su piel estremecerse por el roce de su camisa de seda.

Vestía de seda, y utilizaba zapatos finos: todo en negro; eso podía verlo, aunque jamás había conocido su rostro, y sólo escuchaba, de cuando en cuando y si no despertaba antes, el sonido de su respiración agitada, la calidez intensa de su aliento. A ese punto del sueño creía enloquecer de terror, presintiendo que le aguardaba un final escalofriante; sin embargo, nada pasaba. Ese era el punto de regreso a la realidad; y luego, todo era silencio, vacío, oscuridad; los pasos y la sombra desaparecían y estaba de nuevo a solas, en medio del sendero empedrado que conducía al portón de Rosas.

Ese era el momento en el que creía despertar, el momento en que su olfato se impregnaba del intenso aroma a rosas, un perfume que perduraba, que permanecía flotando en su habitación, aunque despertara. Un aroma que impregnaba su alma misma, que le transportaba en el tiempo y el espacio a épocas remotas y que le producía añoranza de algún tipo; sembrando en su corazón la sozobra y una pena tan escondida que dolía profundamente, haciéndole experimentar la agonía aún sin estar muriendo realmente.

¿Qué era aquéllo? No lo sabía, porque lo único que recordaba era la tristeza, esa tristeza arraigada en lo profundo de su ser, apoyada en la certeza de haber perdido algo muy importante, algo vital. Lo único que permanecía era la sensación de que algo faltaba y que jamás lo encontraría.

No recordaba el sueño; tan sólo el terror, la angustia y la infinita soledad que experimentaba al encontrarse frente a las rosas.

Temía a las rosas, pero no sabía porqué. Sus recuerdos estaban sellados durante su vida consciente, y sólo emergían en sus sueños más oscuros. A menudo evitaba aproximarse a las rosas por el dulzón aroma que despedían esas codiciadas flores, tan bellas que le dolía el alma de sólo contemplarlas. El mirar las rosas, en cualquier color y tamaño, en cualquier variedad, paralizaba su corazón y cargaba su espíritu con un dolor profundo y lacerante.

Para ella las rosas eran, simplemente, sinónimo del sufrimiento.


	2. Despierta

-¡Dulce! ¡Dulce! ¡Despierta! ¡Por favor despierta! -la voz desesperada, genuinamente angustiada, de Patricia, su compañera de habitación, se filtró en sus oídos, arrancándola de la pesadilla.

Abrió los ojos, dejándolos acostumbrarse poco a poco, al resplandor brillante de la lámpara de ledes que iluminaba el escritorio de su amiga. Estudiante del noveno semestre de Arquitectura, Patricia tenía el extraño hábito de trabajar sobre la cama o cerca de ella, dado que gustaba de tomar siestas cortas de tres minutos para recuperar sus reflejos y relajar su postura. Jamás le había importado ese peculiar comportamiento de la joven porque a ella le agradaba dormir con luz. Desde la muerte de Bert, lo hacía siempre, con la esperanza de soñar con él y contemplarle igual que la última vez que le había visto con vida: sonriendo bajo el intenso sol del verano en el Golfo.

Bert había muerto inesperadamente, su atlético cuerpo engullido por el plácido mar, arrastrado por una ola caprichosa de lo más raro y esporádico que podía encontrarse por el siempre quieto y cálido litoral del Golfo de México. Una escapada de fin de cursos a la cercana Costa Esmeralda, renombrado sitio turístico del estado, había concluído trágicamente. A menudo encontraba injusto y tremendamente agobiante el hecho de que, en su afán aventurero, el joven hubiera decidido explorar esa parte rocosa, situada cerca de la zona restaurantera, varios kilómetros al sur de las playas aptas para bañistas.

Bert se había marchado de su lado justo frente a sus desesperados ojos; que ni siquieran le habían visto partir, ocupados como estaban en verter lágrimas de desconsuelo e impotencia. Minutos atrás ambos habían reído, compartiendo un secreto que sólo sus almas conocían, una promesa de decirse la verdad que ambos callaban tan pronto como hubiesen dado por concluído el curso final. Sin embargo, tal promesa se había estrellado contra las rocas de esa playa de la misma forma en que lo había hecho el cuerpo inerme e indefenso de Bert; pese a ser un nadador consumado, el muchacho poco pudo hacer para mantenerse a flote cuando la resaca lo absorbió, arrojándolo contra las rocas y despojándolo de la vida en apenas un par de minutos.

Todo había sido inútil: sus llamados de auxilio y la posterior búsqueda que se prolongó por varios días sin conseguir encontrar su cuerpo. Otro hecho extraño, porque el mar siempre devolvía lo que era arrojado en él; sin embargo, había decidido mantener para sí los restos del que fuese un brillante aspirante a ingresar en la facultad de Educación Física.

Casi cinco largos años habían transcurrido desde entonces y, aún ahora, ella no reunía el valor para volver a caminar por la playa; mucho menos para visitar el sitio donde se erguía, solitaria y semi-enterrada por la arena, la cruz recubierta de mosaico que recordaba el doloroso episodio.

-¡Por todos los cielos Dulce! ¡Quita esa cara que me estás asustando! -exclamó Patricia, con evidente desconcierto mezclado con ansiedad. Ella simplemente atinó a mirarla confundida, aturdida más bien; aún inmersa en sus recuerdos, en su dolor actualizado.

¡Cómo le había dolido perderlo!

La vida sería diferente en el presente si él hubiera permanecido en el mundo. A menudo pensaba en ello; la idea volvía a ella una vez y otra para arrancarle siempre la misma conclusión: aunque el precio hubiese sido estar lejos el uno del otro, habría preferido eso y no saberle perdido para siempre; sin posibilidad de volver a encontrarle.

-"No me gustan las despedidas" -lo había escuchado decir en alguna ocasión a Hugo, uno de sus amigos, durante una excursión de la clase para la materia de Biología- "Creo que mientras haya vida, siempre habrá un mañana, y que uno está destinado a encontrar de nuevo a aquellas personas que son importantes" -había dicho esto último mirando con insistencia hacia donde ella se encontraba inclinada, recolectando algunos especímenes interesantes de hojas; luego, había conluído ese desconcertante monólogo, con una sentencia tan extraña como reconfortante:-"Aúnque el mundo gire, lo hace en forma circular, sin salirse de su órbita y siempre, siempre, confiaré en que en mi camino encontraré a quien permanece en mi corazón y algún día, algún día podré decirle la verdad, sin vacilaciones, ni barreras. Mientras tanto; esperaré, esperaré de cara a ese mañana que, inevitablemente, llegará."

Pero el mañana no había llegado para Bert; y ella había pasado ya muchos amaneceres sin él, como para mantener la cuenta. A tal punto aún sangraba la herida que no sabía si sus lágrimas eran por él, o por la pesadilla que recién viviera. Vencida, miró a Patricia y esbozó un intento de sonrisa, al tiempo que musitaba un sincero:

-Gracias. 


	3. ¡Atención!

-¿Dulce Andrea Blanco? -hubo una pausa prolongada, y la respuesta esperada jamás se escuchó en el amplio salón de clases de la facultad de Economía. Los alumnos eran pocos, ya que el ochenta por ciento de la matrícula desertaba en los semestres anteriores y sólo unos cuantos perseveraban hasta graduarse. Triste realidad, pero inevitable también. Las matemáticas y los números no eran para todos y las cada vez más complicadas y absorbentes materias acababan por ahuyentar a las mentes menos tenaces.

-¡Andrea! ¡Responde! -cuchicheó Nelson tras ella, en tono evidentemente preocupado. Eso la hizo reaccionar y levantó la mano al tiempo que replicaba "presente", justo a tiempo para evitar la consabida falta. El profesor de Ingeniería Económica era implacable respecto a las reglas que imperaban durante su cátedra y la mayor exigencia era no distraerse.

-¡Fiu! -silbó Ray por lo bajo, desde el lugar a su costado izquierdo-. ¡Te salvaste por un pelo, chica de los rizos!

-¿Tiene algo qué decir, señor Torres? -la voz severa del catedrático se dejó escuchar desde el frente del aula. Sonaron un par de risas ahogadas a mitad de la fila y luego, ocurrió algo inesperado; porque el consejero académico ingresó en ese momento, interrumpiendo la rabieta que estaba por comenzar. El argentino era temperamental cuando lo interrumpían en sus disertaciones; algunas de ellas completamente inútiles y aburridas, en la opinión de Dulce.

-¡Buen día a todos! -saludó el consejero, con una sonrisa. Académico destacado, con un par de maestrías y un doctorado de altos vuelos realizado en una universidad de renombre en el extranjero, además de empresario preeminente de la ciudad; todos los alumnos de la facultad lo respetaban debido a su cortesía y su disposición a brindar asesoría sin importar el momento y el lugar; así que no fue raro que la mayoría de los presentes respondiera al saludo con alegría.

Después de estrechar la mano del titular y cruzar algunas palabras con él, ambos salieron al pasillo, con rumbo desconocido y la clase quedó olvidada hasta el siguiente viernes, cuando se tenía programado un exámen parcial previo al final.

-¡Rayos! ¡Eso estuvo cerca! -declaró Raymundo con alivio-. ¡Lo último que me hace falta es una inasistencia! ¡Ya he coleccionado demasiadas este semestre!

-Lo de la inasistencia es lo de menos -terció Nelson, ocupado en guardar su libreta y un par de libros en su portafolio-. Habría sido peor que se le ocurriera uno de esos horrorosos tiempos de compensación académica.

-¡Uy! ¡cállate! ¡Ni siquiera lo menciones! -dijo Dulce con expresión aterrorizada; y no era para menos: las compensaciones académicas con el argentino eran mortales.

-¡Y todo por tu culpa, señorita! -gruñó Raymundo.

-Nadie les pidió que estuvieran hablando en clase -replicó Dulce de buen humor.

-¿Ves? ¡Con eso nos paga tanta preocupación! -declaró Raymundo a Nelson en tono dramático; pero este no hizo ningún comentario y se limitó a entornar los ojos con exasperación.

-Oigan -dijo Dulce, recordando algo importante de improviso-. Se me había pasado decirles que siempre me admitieron en el Corporativo San Andrés.

-Pero ¿No se supone que dijiste que primero completarías el Servicio Social? -inquirió Nelson, ahora sí mostrando el máximo interés.

-Pues sí; pero Patricia me avisó de ese empleo y pienso que un año o dos no serán problema. Si les soy sincera no pensé que me darían el puesto, porque estoy aún en último semestre.

-Deberías pensarlo, Andrea...

-¡Que no me llames Andrea! -interrumpió disgustada.

-Pues "Dulce" no eres -dijo Raymundo con aburrimiento, haciendo, como siempre, caso omiso de su rabieta-. Deberías pensarlo. En especial porque, tratándose del Corporativo San Andrés, por seguro el trabajo es muy absorbente. ¡Quien quita y acabas trasladada hasta Londres y sin sacar el título!

-¡Hey! ¡Déjala en paz! -interrumpió Nelson- ¡Si la trasladan hasta Londres quiere decir que tendrá un excelente puesto y no importará que no tenga título! ¡Mejor que empiece ya en vez de quedarse a perder el tiempo con la burocracia académica!

-¡Cálmate líder socialista!

-¡Cállense los dos, que me empieza un dolor de cabeza! -se quejó Dulce.


	4. Nombres raros

-¿Y dices que es muy guapo? -preguntó Patricia, genuinamente interesada-. ¿Qué tanto? ¿Es verdad lo que dicen de esos ojos azul mortal que son herencia de no sé qué tatara, tatarabuela?

-¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto sobre la familia Cornwell-Aston? -inquirió Dulce, sorprendida. Patricia no se caracterizaba precisamente por su interés en el universo financiero.

-Porque una compañera también está realizando su servicio social en el corporativo; aunque ella ya está por concluir el año. Dice que frecuentemente la asignaban para acompañar a Alexander, que es el nieto del fundador y quien está a cargo del departamento de obras.

-No sabía que tenían un departamento de obras -declaró Dulce con cierto aburrimiento-. Me suena un poco a secretaría del Honorable Ayuntamiento.

-¡Ay Dulce! -se quejó Patricia. Con frecuencia el despiste de su amiga la exasperaba-. El Corporativo San Andrés forma parte de una Sociedad de inversión excelentemente posicionada no sólo en México, sino en el resto de América Latina y uno que otro país de Europa, en especial el Reino Unido. Se rumora que está relacionado con capitales importantísimos en Norteamérica.

-Estados Unidos -corrigió Dulce automáticamente-. ¡Qué manía de llamar "norteamérica" a ese país! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Norteamérica es el norte del contienente! ¡No un país!

-¡Uff! ¡Ya! ¡Párale! Que no estamos en uno de tus debates -declaró Patricia con desesperación; cuando su amiga comenzaba con una de sus discusiones no había quién la parara-. Y todavía no me dices si puedo fiarme de la opinión de mi compañera.

-Pues... -la joven, de larga y rizada cabellera oscura, permaneció reflexionando un instante-. Es que no podría decir que es guapo; sí, es pelirrojo, bueno, como que su cabello parece más castaño-rojizo, pero en fin; es muy alto, de complexión atlética y sus ojos son de un tono miel con chispas doradas. Por lo que dijo una de las secretarias, tiene la extraña manía de vestir sólo en tono gris oscuro.

-¿Miel con chispas doradas? -interrogó Patricia, observándola con sospecha-. ¿Y desde cuándo la señorita "yo no creo en los hombres" se fija con tanto detalle en un superior?

Fue el turno de Dulce de sonrojarse. Sus mejillas apiñonadas se pintaron de un interesante tono que hizo ver sus ojos aún más azules. En ocasiones detestaba su apariencia que no denotaba ningún origen y parecía una exótica mezcla de castellana-aborígen con un dejo de siciliana, en opinión de Nelson.

-¡Pues es que era inevitable mirarlo! -estalló, sonrojándose aún más-. ¡Choqué con él cuando salía corriendo a almorzar y lo derribé!

-A eso le llamo buen tino socia -dijo Patricia, con admiración, después de emitir un silbido por todo lo alto-. Sabía que eras ruda, pero esto ha ido más allá de mis expectativas.

-¡Ríete! ¡Claro! ¡Como tú no hiciste el oso en el mezzanine y en plena salida de los empleados!

-Entonces ni ojos azules, ni cabellos rubios ensortijados -concluyó Patricia, recordando el motivo de la conversación-. Tendré que exigirle a Milagros que invite ella la pizza mañana ¡Me las debe la muy chismosa!

-Bueno, es que apenas conozco a uno de ellos -corrigió Dulce-. Y según tengo entendido son tres.

-¡Tres! -exclamó Patricia con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¡Pero cómo es posible!

-Y yo que pensé que lo sabías todo sobre los Cornwell-Aston -declaró Dulce con un guiño, evidentemente divertida-. Tal parece que no has hecho tu tarea, señorita.

-¡Y que lo digas! Pero tú puedes contarme ¿no?

-Ya es tarde...-declaró Dulce, bostezando.

-¡Pues no te dejaré dormir hasta que me digas todo lo que sabes! -sentenció Patricia al tiempo que le lanzaba una almohada.

-Pues sólo se que son tres hermanos a cargo del corporativo, ambos hijos de un hijo del dueño de Finca del Cobre.

-El hogar de la familia original ¿no? Es la hacienda que fotografiaron hace poco con motivo de los documentales del Bicentenario.

Dulce torció los ojos ante la mención del evento. Había pasado los meses anteriores quejándose por la falta de creatividad en la organización de los festejos y la excesiva inversión gubernamental en los mismos.

-Sí, hasta un reportaje hicieron. Parece que ningún miembro de la familia reside ya ahí y ahora la han convertido en un sitio turístico. Ya sabes, hotel, spa, club de golf y demás tonterías. Se supone que el abuelo de los accionistas principales del Corporativo San Andrés desciende directamente de un conde escocés que vino a vivir a Finca del Cobre para gestionar los negocios de la familia De Arredondo y Huesca.

-¡Órale! Son los que salen en esas revistas de sociedad ¿no?

-Creo que sí. No entiendo muy bien cómo está el asunto; pero lo cierto es que se rumora que el corporativo San Andrés tuvo como base capital de los De Arredondo y Huesca. La empresa, que ha expandido su rango de operaciones paulatinamente hasta abarcar los tres sectores principales, pertenece desde su fundación a la familia Cornwell-Aston y actualmente la controlan sólo cuatro accionistas, todos hermanos: tres varones y una mujer. Al principio, cuando lo recibieron como herencia, los cuatro tomaban parte en las decisiones; pero la hermana se accidentó hará algunos tres años y, debido a sus precarias condiciones de salud, permanece recluída en una propiedad que la familia posee cerca de aquí; su hermano mayor, William Guillermo, es quien la cuida y vive con ella; el otro hermano, Alexander, supongo que es el rubio que tu amiga conoce, y está soltero y bueno, por último está Alixto Antonio, el tipo al que derribé esta mañana, quien es mi jefe, bueno, más bien el jefe de mi jefa.

-¿William Guillermo? -preguntó Patricia en tono de no querérselo creer.

-Es estúpido ¿verdad? -aseveró Dulce-. ¡El mismo nombre en español y en inglés!

-En inglés y español, Dulce -corrigió Patricia, con exasperación.

-Bueno, como sea. Pero a mí sí que me pareció extraño al verlo escrito en un contrato que tuve que ir a archivar al jurídico.

-Pues a mí lo que se me hace más raro es el nombre de tu nuevo jefe -declaró Patricia sin dudarlo.

-¿Alixto? -inquirió Dulce y en seguida, sin esperar confirmación, explicó-: pues sí, al parecer es un error de los muchos que cometen las secretarias en el registro civil. Ya sabes...

-¡México lindo y querido! -gruñó Patricia, interrumpiendo la explicación.

-Pues sí -confirmó Dulce, comprendiendo la ironía-. Resulta que lo iban a llamar Alistair Antonio, en memoria de no sé qué tatara, tatarabuelos lejanos con no sé qué historia trágica, pero la secretaria entendió "Alixto" y así lo escribió.

-¡Puff! Otra de esas... -se quejó Patricia y, de pronto reaccionó, incorporándose en la cama con la presteza del rayo-. ¡Un momento! ¿Y tú cómo sabes ese detalle tan personal...?

-¡No es ningún detalle personal! -exclamó Dulce, sonrojándose de nuevo-. Lo que pasa es que el señor Alixto es un bromista incorregible y cuando se presenta con una persona, le cuenta la anécdota con pelos y señales. Es lo primero que me dijo cuando entré a su oficina para conocerlo.

-¿Bromista? -Patricia puso cara de circunstancias- Pues más bien a mí me parece que a tu nuevo jefe le encanta el chisme.

-Quiero dormir... -se quejó Dulce, girando en la cama para enterrar la cabeza bajo la almohada.

-Está bien -concedió Patricia, arrebatándole la almohada con que se cubría para hacerle una advertencia-: pero, espero que mañana me cuentes cómo te fue en el trabajo y si tu nuevo jefe, bueno, el jefe de tu jefa, que al parecer habla demasiado, hizo algún comentario sobre esos ojazos tuyos.

-Él lo hizo...-la voz de Dulce descendió de tono, señal evidente de que se estaba quedando profundamente dormida-. Él dijo... dijo que mi-s o-jos pa-re-cí-an... pare-cían...Dley. No sé... qué... quiso decir...


	5. La voz y la mirada

Ojos de Dley.

Él, Alixto, su nuevo jefe, había susurrado eso, sorprendido al mirarla de cerca, cuando ambos habían caído al chocar en las puertas del ascensor.

Un comentario por demás extraño y carente de significado; pero que se había quedado grabado en su memoria, listo para emerger a la mañana siguiente, no bien engulló su desayuno y la primera taza de café de Coatepec.

No sin esfuerzo, contuvo el bostezo que asomaba a sus labios, amenazando con hacerla perder el estilo. La primera hora de clase siempre era complicada para ella, porque, si existía algo en el mundo que detestara con pasión, eso era madrugar. Las mañanas y ella no llevaban una buena relación.

-Hola, chica de los rizos -saludó Ray, de buen humor, tan pronto terminó de cruzar la calle, rumbo a la entrada principal del terreno que albergaba la Unidad Interdisciplinaria de Estadística, Economía e Informática; un nombre bastante rimbombante para definir un edificio antiguo, rodeado de pequeños jardínes poblados de altas coníferas, con un pequeño estacionamiento a disposición de alumnos y académicos y que incluía en sus interiores una piscina que se encontraba vacía y a punto de ser demolida.

-¿Qué tendrá qué ver la Estadística con la Informática? -preguntó Nelson, alcanzándolos mientras recorrían a toda prisa el corto pasillo que serpenteaba bajo los árboles.

-¿De qúe hablas? -preguntó Dulce, sin dejar de avanzar, a duras penas llegarían a tiempo al salón para responder al pase de lista.

-Pues eso: ¿Qué tienen en común la Estadística y la Informática como para tener facultades juntas?

-Supongo que los números -replicó Ray, con indiferencia.

-Pues sí, ya sé; pero entonces ¿porqué no está aquí la facultad de Matemáticas? -se preguntó, casi para sí mismo.

-Es que son las carreras de más alto riesgo, supongo -respondió entonces Dulce.

-¿Qué? -preguntaron Ray y Nelson, genuinamente intrigados y deteniéndose de golpe.

-Pues sí, no ven que tanto número acaba con la cordura de las personas y existe la posibilidad de que acaben deschabetadas -explicó Dulce, con cinismo-. Debieron pensar que es un peligro tener a tanto psicópata en ciernes junto, así que mejor los sacaron de la zona universitaria y los aventaron aquí, donde a nadie le parecen sospechosos.

-¡Tenías que ser! -declaró Ray, algo molesto-. ¡Siempre encuentras qué decir!

-Oigan, será mejor que corramos, si queremos contestar al pase de lista -fue la respuesta de Dulce.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa Dulce! -tronó Nelson, tomando la delantera con facilidad; pese a ser bajito, corría a gran velocidad.

-¡Todo yo! ¡Todo yo! -se quejó Dulce a voz en cuello, sin dejar de correr. En ninguna otra ocasión el pasillo que conducía a la escalera lateral del edificio le había parecido tan largo; conforme avanzaba, sus pasos hacían eco en el solitario corredor, resonando a través de las paredes desnudas del enorme edificio.

¿Corredor? Una alarma se encendió en su cabeza al comprender que ocurría algo extraño: ¿Desde cuándo ese pasillo se encontraba vacío a temprana hora un martes por la mañana? No tuvo tiempo de pensar al respecto, porque su momentánea distracción la hizo tropezar y caer al suelo cuan larga era.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó una voz arriba de ella. Confundida, alzó la mirada y descubrió unos ojos color miel con chipas doradas que la hicieron estremecer de puro susto.

-¿Be-Bert? -preguntó; su voz, llena de pánico, resonando como un chillido de fiera amenazada.¨Por toda respuesta el sonrió, una sonrisa claramente fingida que no llegó a sus ojos, que destellaron con un brillo misterioso.

-Hola Dulce -su voz cambió, tornándose lenta y pastosa. El sibilante tono le recordó, inevitablemente, a las psicofonías que presentaban en los programas de ciencias paranormales que a Patricia le gustaba ver en la televisión-. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Algo en la pregunta le hizo comprender que no era una petición, sino una orden; un deseo que él intentaba cumplir a como diera lugar. Volvió a mirar de nuevo y comprobó sus sospechas al verlo llevarse una mano al bolsillo y extraer una navaja. El brillo acerado del arma la cegó por un momento y la hizo retroceder hasta trastabillar y caer de espaldas a una pared.

Como pudo, se incorporó y comenzó a correr por el pasillo, sin saber hacia dónde ir. A la distancia, le pareció distinguir una escalinata y hacia allí se dirigió, desesperada por escapar; los pasos masculinos resonaban tras ella, mucho más lentos que los suyos; pero, al mismo tiempo, aproximándose cada vez más, dispuestos a darle alcance.

¡No podía ser! ¡Bert estaba muerto! ¡Él había muerto en la playa hacía casi cinco años! ¡Él no podía haberla mirado de esa forma tan fría para después perseguirla, amenazándola de una manera que no comprendía!

Afortunadamente, una escalera se materializó y ella pudo comenzar a subir hacia el siguiente nivel; sin embargo, al llegar al segundo piso, Una puerta cerrada frenó su avance por el estrecho pasillo y se vio forzada a ascender por otra escalera, mucho más estrecha que la anterior, hasta el tercer piso.

La claridad que la recibió al terminar de ascender la escalera la cegó por un instante, obligándola a detenerse.

-"¿Dónde estoy?" se escuchó preguntar a sí misma, su voz temblorosa reverberando en la amplia estancia. Conforme su visión se aclaraba, las formas borrosas cobraron significado: un amplio diván, situado en la parte más lejana de la habitación, algunas mesitas, un taburete estilo reina Ana, y pesados cortinajes, tan lujosos que se descubrió incapaz de identificar los géneros de los que estaban hechos. Justo frente al ventanal más grande, que era de donde surgía la brillante claridad que dominaba todo, pudo ver el respaldo de un sillón labrado y la silueta de una persona que descansaba en él.

-"Este es el solarium" -respondió una voz, surgiendo desde un punto cercano al ventanal. Era una voz agradable, masculina indudablemente, tan gentil que le recordaba a su abuelo, un anciano desmedidamente vital que bordeaba ya el centenario-. "Suelo pasar aquí las tardes; pero hoy es un día especial, así que decidí permanecer en este lugar, en vez de ir al cementerio"

-"¿Cementerio?" -preguntó ella, confundida. El hombre aún permanecía dándole la espalda y no sabía qué pensar de sus palabras.

-"Es que hoy es el aniversario" -explicó, poniéndose de pie con dificultad-. "Y lo último que me place es visitar una húmeda y fría tumba" -dijo, con voz grave. Ella pudo apreciar que la edad del extraño era avanzada, su postura encorvada y lo lento de sus movimientos no dejaban lugar a dudas-. "Tantos años han pasado que ya perdí la cuenta; pero ¿quieres saber algo, hermosa?" -preguntó, girándose para que ella pudiera ver su rostro-."Aún ahora, duele igual que cuando sucedió".

-"¿Qué sucedió?" -se escuchó preguntar, con voz insegura, claro signo de su turbación. En ella luchaban el temor ante lo desconocido y extranormal y la curiosidad por conocer al dueño de esa voz dulce, tan tranquila, tan llena de ternura como sólo podía ser la voz de un padre.

-"Murió de neumonía en una noche de invierno" -dijo entonces el hombre, Dulce alzó la mirada y se sorprendió al descubrir unos ojos iguales a los suyos, con el mismo azul intenso y extraordinario que tanta curiosidad y asombro ocasionaba a todos cuantos los miraban por primera vez-."Había viajado con urgencia a Nueva York, enviada por el hospital a un seminario; pero algo pasó en el viaje de regreso a Chicago y ella salió a la parte posterior del vagón, estuvo expuesta a la tormenta durante toda la noche. Fue demasiado tarde cuando la encontraron. Demasiado tarde... Ese hombre, Archibald, la llevó conmigo, pero poco pudimos hacer por ella. Murió a la mañana siguiente, musitando incoherencias y suplicándome ponerme a salvo".

El hombre rompió a llorar entonces, en gemidos tan desgarradores que ella sintió temblar su propia alma, tan profundo dolor no podía ser posible. Simplemente no podía ser.

-"¡¿Porqué?" -gritó él, entonces, con furia y desesperación más allá de lo inimaginable-. "¿Porqué tuvo que ser ella el precio para mantenerme aquí? ¿Porqué siempre tiene qué ser ella? ¿Porqué tiene qué pagar ella, cada vez, el precio de mi pecado?"

Algo en su ser entero se estremeció, de pronto, indicándole que él no lloraba tan sólo por haber perdido a esa mujer, no; había algo más, tan profundo y oscuro que no conseguía imaginar de qué se trataba. Sin embargo, algo la impulsaba a decir lo que fuera, para arrancarlo de ese estado tan lastimero; no sabía porqué, pero sí sabía que lo único importante en ese momento, era devolverle a ese atormentado anciano un poco de cordura.

-"No lo conozco, señor" -se escuchó decir-, "y tampoco la conocí a ella; pero ¿sabe qué?, siempre he creído que nadie paga por pecados ajenos y me atrevo a decir que, si ambos se amaron, aunque fuera por breves instantes, esa felicidad debería alcanzar para la eternidad".

-"La eternidad..." -dijo él con ironía, reaccionando inmediatamente a sus palabras y luego, para su sorpresa, añadió-: "Pequeña Dley, ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que significa esa palabra; pero pronto lo averiguarás" -dijo, y ella sintió un escalofrío al pensar que había sonado como una promesa; como algo inevitable.

-"¡Deje de llamarme así!" -exclamó ella, molesta. El extraño nombre la perturbaba, y eso que apenas llevaba un día de haberlo escuchado por primera vez-. "¡Mi nombre es Dulce!"

-"No importa como te llames" -declaró el anciano con una triste sonrisa, al tiempo que comenzaba a avanzar, trabajosamente, hasta sentarse en un sillón muy cercano a una mesa para el té-. "Será lo mismo para ti" -indicó con dolor-. "Siempre será lo mismo: has heredado la maldición que tus bellos ojos traen aparejada desde el mismo día en que fue pronunciada, hace muchos siglos ya: todos aquellos que nacen bajo el signo de Dley están destinados a amar y a sufrir tormentos inimaginables en nombre de ese amor; es inevitable".

-"¿De qué está hablando?" -preguntó ella, ligeramente asustada, pero también intrigada. Era el dolor en él, concluyó: el dolor de ese hombre era el que la mantenía a ella inmóvil, poco dispuesta a emprender la retirada.

-"Lo entenderás pronto, pequeña" -declaró el anciano, cerrando los ojos con fatiga y reclinándose en el sillón. Se había quedado dormido.

Ella se permitió entonces curiosear un poco en derredor suyo, atraída por el lujo en el mobiliario, en cada detalle que decoraba la enorme estancia.

El solarium. Sin duda lo era. El amplio ventanal que daba a un balcón era lo más notable de todo. La luz entraba a raudales, pero a trasfondo podían distinguirse innumerables rosas, en un tono tan pálido que provocaban a sollozar por la ternura que transmitían. El aroma era intenso, penetrante; pero, extrañamente, en esa ocasión no la perturbó como lo hacía siempre y en cambio, sembró en su alma una profunda paz que permaneció por largo rato.

Miró al anciano, que continuaba durmiendo, agotado, y decidió salir de ahí. Tenía que regresar al piso de abajo, y a la realidad.

Con decisión, se dirigió hacia lo que suponía era una puerta y la abrió, un amplio pasillo le dio la bienvenida. Algo asustada, comenzó a avanzar, despacio, escuchando cómo sus pasos tañían un eco que rompía el inusitado silencio de la mansión. Era una mansión, podía decirlo con seguridad; tan grande que no imaginaba cuánto tiempo tomaba el recorrerla completa. Conforme avanzaba, descubría en las paredes laterales retratos ancestrales, cual más cual menos impactante, en especial aquellos que ostentaban los ojos de ese peculiar azul.

Ojos de Dley.

-Simon ¿Estás ahí? -escuchó entonces preguntar a una mujer en un inglés bastante peculiar; el sonido de pasos ascendiendo la escalera acompañó a las palabras y ella dudó en dar a conocer su presencia; sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de nada, porque se encontró capturada por unos brazos masculinos que la arrastraron hacia el resguardo de uno de los pilares. Asustada, forcejeó por un momento; pero se dio por vencida al comprender que él era más fuerte que ella.

-Guarda silencio o nos descubrirá -susurró él a su oído. Su voz era dulce, profunda, risueña; intrigada, Dulce alzó la mirada y se encontró cara a cara con un apuesto desconocido de ojos color verde intenso, con ensortijados cabellos oscuros muy similares a los de ella, sólo que los de él aparecían trenzados. Incrédula, contempló el atuendo del extraño y descubrió que era un guerrero, un highlander, si se podía creer en las películas de Hollywood.

-¡Dulce! ¡Dulce! ¡Reacciona Dulce! -escuchó la voz asustada de Ray, filtrándose entre su inconsciencia.

-Deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería -dijo Nelson, tan práctico como siempre, aunque también sonaba bastante asustado.

-¡Reacciona Andy, por favor! -dijo Anamía, una de sus amigas, casi a punto de llorar. Y, ella, al escuchar el diminutivo del nombre que tanto la molestaba, consiguió reunir las fuerzas suficientes para abrir los ojos y espetar a voz en cuello:

-¡Que no me llamen Andy!

-¡Caray rizos! -se quejó Ray, con una mueca enfurruñada-, uno que se preocupa por tí y tú que no lo agradeces.

-Pues parece que todo fue un susto nada más -dijo Nelson, riéndose-; parece que nuestra Dulce ya se siente mejor.

-Les dije que tenía que reaccionar con eso -fue lo único que comentó Anamía, esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Dulce, aún aturdida.

-Te desmayaste al llegar a la escalera -explicó Ray y luego añadió, con una sonrisa maliciosa-: parece que fue el único recurso que encontraste para no ser la perderdora de la carrera.

-¡Yo nunca me desmayo! -se quejó Dulce, comenzando a incorporarse, ayudada por Nelson y Anamía.

-Bueno ¡qué se yo!-se defendió Ray con energía-. A lo mejor decidiste tomar una siesta en pleno pasillo, uno qué sabe... con lo loca que a veces te comportas.

-¡Me las pagarás Ray! -gritó Dulce, enfadada y saliendo en persecución de su amigo, quien optó por una rápida huída en dirección al sanitario para hombres, que se encontraba cerca de ahí.


	6. vandalismo

-¡Vaya! Parece que es inevitable ser agredido por usted durante los descansos -fue el saludo del hombre de los ojos de miel con chispas doradas, que en esa tarde resplandecían con diversión innegable. El cabello castaño rojizo, pulcramente peinado atrajo su atención, haciéndola sonrojar aún más al recordarle que, por su culpa, sería lo único que luciría pulcro el resto de la jornada: el traje gris había quedado arruinado, cubierto por la salsa del guisado que habría debido ser su comida.

¡Otra vez! ¡Qué vergüenza! pensó mortificada y, sin más qué hacer, se las compuso para dejar salir un:

-Lo siento, señor Cornwell-Aston.

-¿Porqué? si tiene toda la razón -declaró su jefe, sonriendo aún más-: aparte de mi nombre, mi apellido es una desgracia: ¡nadie sabe cómo pronunciarlo! -afirmó en tono dramático.

Dulce se quedó de una pieza: ¿Es que ese tipo no tenía remedio?

-Ande, ande, vaya, vaya -dijo él, haciendo ademanes que apuntaban hacia la salida principal-. Le quedan apenas quince minutos para atragantarse con frituras rancias, porque es lo único que venden en la papelería a estas horas. Cuando regrese, la espero en mi oficina. Necesito completar la información en su ficha y hacerle algunas preguntas de rutina.

Dulce enrojeció, pero no encontró mejor forma de evitar sentirse más abochornada que obedecer. A toda prisa, descendió las escaleras que llevaban del mezzanine a la planta baja, maldiciendo a las alimañas y suspirando de arrepentimiento por haberse levantado de la cama esa mañana.

-Pues ¿qué le hicieron las alimañas para que usted tenga tan mala opinión de ellas? -dijo una profunda voz detrás suyo. Ella se giró, sintiendo el rubor comenzar a aparecer en sus de por sí sonrojadas mejillas: ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Que alguien la escuchara proferir tonterías en un lugar donde se trataban asuntos serios que competían si no a toda la nación, por lo menos a una gran parte de la región.

-Es que... -se interrumpió, presa del asombro, al toparse con una corbata de diseñador que ascendía hasta un musculoso cuello en cuya parte superior comenzaba el rostro más hermoso que había contemplado en su vida.

El hombre debía andar en sus treintas, supuso; atlético, de estatura superlativa que el traje color azul marino realzaba con elegancia, sobre los hombros resaltaba el rubio cabello de un tono clarísimo, como la arena de una playa brillando bajo el intenso sol de verano, casi lacio, excepto por las ondas ligeras en las puntas y un rizo rebelde al frente, que caía atrayendo la atención hacia sus hermosos ojos, de un azul tan pálido como el cielo soleado.

Dulce estuvo a punto de darse una patada al comprender dos cosas: que estaba pensando poéticamente y que se había quedado con la boca abierta. Mala señal en lo tocante a su cordura y más pésima aún para su imagen de eficiencia y profesionalismo.

-Es que... -repitió, intentando pensar en algo coherente qué decir y fracasando miserablemente.

-Entiendo: no ha merendado -declaró el hombre con un guiño de complicidad-. Será mejor que venga conmigo, no queremos que se nos acuse de no alimentar bien a nuestros empleados.

-Pe-pe...-comenzó a protestar ella, al sentirse prácticamente arrastrada hacia el lobby del edificio, pero él, deteniéndose de improviso, la interrumpió:

-No, no me llamo Pepe -declaró, con buen humor-, sino algo mucho peor: William Guillermo Cornwell-Aston, el hermano más mayor de todos, es decir, con casi treinta y cinco años, soy el que está a un paso de la ancianidad, según la opinión de los otros.

Dulce se quedó sin saber qué decir (nada nuevo) y con la boca aún más abierta por la impresión. Estaba ante el mismísimo presidente del corporativo San Andrés. Precisamente el tipo con quien nadie deseaba toparse, porque, según había escuchado, poseía un temperamento endiablado y la inaudita costumbre de conversar con las plantas...e incluir a los empleados en tales conversaciones.

-¡Caramba! sí que es usted descortés -dijo entonces el hombre, pareciendo genuinamente asombrado.

-¿Yo? ¿Porqué? -dijo Dulce, sin pensar.

-Pues porque era su turno de decir "¡Por supuesto que no, señor William Guillermo! ¡Usted no parece viejo! Es más, de no decirlo usted, yo habría pensado que tendría veinticinco" -dijo y la miró apreciativamente para luego añadir, mirando a algún punto en dirección a su propia rodilla-: parece que tendremos que enseñarle diplomacia básica también, Ginger ¿No lo crees así?.

Dulce miró con extrañeza hacia el suelo y descubrió, cómodamente posado sobre uno de los zapatos masculinos a una especie de roedor. Tras mirar con más detenimiento, comprendió que era un cuyo, regordete y de brillante pelaje en tonos que iban del blanco hasta los rojos ¡Oh Dios! ¡Le habían dicho lo de las plantas, pero nadie le había hablado de animales!

-Anda Ginger, saluda a la señorita -ordenó William Guillermo, inclinándose para tomar el cuyo con una mano y ofrecerlo a Dulce para ¿para qué? seguramente él no esperaba que ella tomara esa cosa en sus manos ¿o sí?

-Ho-hola Ginger -dijo Dulce, extendiendo la mano, sin saber qué más hacer y sintiéndose estúpida por un momento y asustada al siguiente cuando el roedor decidió emigrar hacia su mano abandonando a su amo.

-¡Vaya! Te agrada la dama ¿no es así, pequeña? -dijo el señor William al animalito, sonriendo complacido, mientras acariciaba una de las orejas de su mascota.

-Y dígame, señorita, ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Dulce Andrea Blanco -se escuchó decir a sí misma, en el tono en que una niña respondería a un profesor del colegio ¡Rayos! ¿Dónde estaba su temple cuando lo necesitaba?

-Lindo nombre -decidió el hombre y luego, pensó por un momento, antes de agregar-: Aunque me suena a chocolate.

-Pues...-Dulce dudó sobre la respuesta, porque no encontraba algo adecuado para decir y se sentía desagradablemente lenta; no obstante, no fue necesario agregar más porque el gruñido poco elegante de sus tripas, que le recordaron que aún no habían saboreado el guisado, se escuchó entre ambos.

-¡Ah! Veo que sí tiene hambre -afirmó William Guillermo con seriedad-, será mejor que nos apresuremos -indicó, reanudando el paso y llevándola a toda prisa hacia el estacionamiento-, o se desmayará, y parece bastante pesada como para que pueda llevarla en brazos hasta el automóvil.

Al escuchar el desafortunado comentario, Dulce enrojeció aún más porque, presidente del corporativo o no, tenía unos tremendos deseos de vapulear al tipo. Sin embargo, se contuvo, concentrada en mantener el paso y sostener a Ginger y estuvo a punto de gritar al sorprenderse prácticamente alzada en los brazos masculinos para ser depositaba sobre el asiento del copiloto en un jeep que había visto mejores días.

No tuvo oportunidad de protestar, porque el vehículo fue puesto en marcha de inmediato y pronto se encontraron sobre la carretera, cruzando la ciudad con rumbo al Este.

-Y bien, señorita Blanco, ¿es verdad que ha tomado como objetivo a mi hermano para sus actos de vandalismo oficinesco? -inquirió él, sonriendo, aunque no se giró para mirarla y permaneció concentrado en la conducción.

Dulce enrojeció ante el comentario, conteniendo el deseo de sumirse en el asiento. Para decir la verdad la situación al completo se le antojaba ridícula, especialmente si se tenía en cuenta de que en ese momento viajaba con rumbo desconocido, prácticamente secuestrada por su empleador y era observada fijamente con curiosidad por los ojitos pispiretos de un cuyo multicolor.

-Ya deja de vigilarla, Ginger -dijo entonces William Guillermo, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que su mascota permanecía inmóvil en el regazo de Dulce, mirando hacia arriba y moviendo el bigote en una especie de anticipación-. No va a escapar. Te lo prometo.

El cuyo reaccionó a la voz de su amo y prefirió pegar un salto hasta un cajón destinado a guardar innumerables objetos, golpeando con insistencia la cubierta de un contenedor de CD.

-¿Quieres música Ginger? -preguntó William de buen humor y, sin esperar alguna respuesta y aprovechando el rojo en el semáforo, llevó la mano en dirección al cajón extrayendo un CD del contenedor para, enseguida, tendérselo a Dulce, obviamente solicitando su ayuda para colocarlo en el reproductor.

Dulce lo tomó y, tras mirar un poco confusa el título, procedió a introducirlo en el reproductor, instalado al frente. Casi de inmediato comenzó a sonar la música de Cri Cri. Ginger emitió un chillido de gusto y saltó de nuevo en dirección al regazo de Dulce, para acurrucarse. Su amo se dio cuenta y sonrió, explicando:

-¡Vaya! De verdad le gustas. No te asustes, en seguida se dormirá. Siempre se duerme cuando comienza "El Chorrito". Es muy buena niña.

Dulce se quedó sin saber qué decir y Ginger emitió una especie de ronroneo de asentimiento, mientras que el jeep se deslizaba suavamente sobre el asfalto, remontando arboladas avenidas en dirección a lo que ella reconoció como una importante zona residencial en la ciudad. En sus oídos, resonaba, grave y bajo, el arrullante sonido del tango a "Ché Araña" y, aún confundida, cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, confiada en que estaría a salvo con el señor William.


End file.
